


JessTale - xXMagicalUnicornXx - Wattpad

by JessicaB1995



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired By Undertale, Lemons, Multi, Tobyfox, jesstale, newau, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaB1995/pseuds/JessicaB1995
Summary: y first ever story I hope you guys enjoy! Any ways. Post Genocide timeline is now a seemingly Pacifist one (because of a Reset) Sans is aware of this and confused yet so angry at the the Fallen human Jessica (my oc) Sans wanders will there be any thing new or will it end JUST like list time with him almost dead But Jessica stopped at the last second (beacuse she got back control) when he was almost sure she would win Sans wonders why she just says Sans I-i I am going to be b-better than this, and looks away then resets Sans is angry very angry is this a ploy to play with his feelings or something better? Sans doesnt know so he stays far far away from her and watches (creepy) and makes sure she dont KILL a single monster or else she is going to have a BAD time what Sans doesnt relief there IS something new about this timeline hmm wonder what it might be dear reader? (broke the fourth wall lets fix it *fixes*) One word  Royal rings out what is it some thing or someone and if it is someone how did they get here and what are they here for? Find out hehehe. Swearing and adult content invoved don't read if your not over 18. Some events invoke Sans being a jerk calling names specifically at Jessica. Slow Burn, not your cup of tea? don't read it then (rawr) anyway let me know what you guys think in the comments if you enjoy my story I'm not telling what this 'Royal' is yet because I don't want to spoil it anyway thanks for reading this super long description!





	1. Jesstale begins!

**Author's Note:**

> y first ever story I hope you guys enjoy! Any ways. Post Genocide timeline is now a seemingly Pacifist one (because of a Reset) Sans is aware of this and confused yet so angry at the the Fallen human Jessica (my oc) Sans wanders will there be any thing new or will it end JUST like list time with him almost dead But Jessica stopped at the last second (beacuse she got back control) when he was almost sure she would win Sans wonders why she just says Sans I-i I am going to be b-better than this, and looks away then resets Sans is angry very angry is this a ploy to play with his feelings or something better? Sans doesnt know so he stays far far away from her and watches (creepy) and makes sure she dont KILL a single monster or else she is going to have a BAD time what Sans doesnt relief there IS something new about this timeline hmm wonder what it might be dear reader? (broke the fourth wall lets fix it *fixes*) One word Royal rings out what is it some thing or someone and if it is someone how did they get here and what are they here for? Find out hehehe. Swearing and adult content invoved don't read if your not over 18. Some events invoke Sans being a jerk calling names specifically at Jessica. Slow Burn, not your cup of tea? don't read it then (rawr) anyway let me know what you guys think in the comments if you enjoy my story I'm not telling what this 'Royal' is yet because I don't want to spoil it anyway thanks for reading this super long description!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever story I hope you guys enjoy! Any ways. Post Genocide timeline is now a seemingly Pacifist one (because of a Reset) Sans is aware of this and confused yet so angry at the the Fallen human Jessica (my oc) Sans wanders will there be any thing new or will it end JUST like list time with him almost dead But Jessica stopped at the last second (beacuse she got back control) when he was almost sure she would win Sans wonders why she just says Sans I-i I am going to be b-better than this, and looks away then resets Sans is angry very angry is this a ploy to play with his feelings or something better? Sans doesnt know so he stays far far away from her and watches (creepy) and makes sure she dont KILL a single monster or else she is going to have a BAD time what Sans doesnt relief there IS something new about this timeline hmm wonder what it might be dear reader? (broke the fourth wall lets fix it *fixes*) One word Royal rings out what is it some thing or someone and if it is someone how did they get here and what are they here for? Find out hehehe. Swearing and adult content invoved don't read if your not over 18. Some events invoke Sans being a jerk calling names specifically at Jessica. Slow Burn, not your cup of tea? don't read it then (rawr) anyway let me know what you guys think in the comments if you enjoy my story I'm not telling what this 'Royal' is yet because I don't want to spoil it anyway thanks for reading this super long description!

 

 

(this is a different Jessica and in no way she is not me ok got it good -_- sans and Jessica are over 18 so its legal they can date all they want) This story starts in the after genocide timeline and this current timeline is pacifist and they have yet to go past the barrier because the human has yet to brake it.

 

(story start) The human has fell yet again to the underground sits among the yellow flowers not moving thinking about the most recent timeline and regretting her actions (she quit the genocide after Sans said if we are really friends don't come back) though she mostly was at fault for this but she did not want to do it as soon as she got to Papyrus so she said no to herself that she wasn't gonna do it but the demon inside her took control and made them kill everyone except Sans because she had enough will and determination to fight against the demon but Jessica wondered if she even deserved life after all this and decided she didn't but she knew the demon inside her would just reset so she got up from the flowerbed and continued through the underground and Flowey the flower stopped her again and said the exact same thing as always but she dogged the bullets this time and Flowey got mad did the circle of "friendliness pellets" as he would have called them just as they were about to hit her Toriel came and hit the flower with fire and did the speech about the flower torturing a innocent Jessica knew inside she wasn't innocent but she wanted to start over anew life and possibly be forgiven for her sins because she kinda had a crush on Sans now and she thought his blasters looked so cool but she wasn't gonna tell him until she was completely forgiven or he said that he loved her and she vowed to be someone worthy of his love. Toriel had already guided Jessica to her room  and said "If you need me child I will be in the kitchen" Jessica nods and heads into her new room to sleep because she is tired from all that walking and dodging.  

~time passes~ 

 

Jessica wakes up to the smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie she eats it then goes to Toriel  to ask her how to get out of here Toriel fights the human but this time Jessica does not want to fight and says so herself and eventually she lets Jessica go through the door. Jessica waves and says she wont forget the kindness Toriel shared Toriel just waves back thinking I have sent another human to their death Jessica sees what she is thinking based on her expression and says "I'm gonna stay in snowdin somewhere ok dont worry to much about me" Toriel looks amazed that Jessica could tell what she was thinking based of her facial features and replied with a "Okay be good" Jessica runs toward the gate with happiness of greeting her crush and she stopped. Sans:"Don't you know how to great a new friend?" Jessica turned around shook his hand laughed at the whoopie cushion joke then hugged him. Sans:"Welp thats one way kiddo I'm supposed to be looking for humans right now but I dont have any  _intorest_  in them now my brother is a human hunting fanatic." Jessica:"I-I dont have any where to stay can i stay at your house?" Sans: (eyes darken)".............Its alright with me but you gotta ask papyrus." Jessica:"Alright i will after all his puzzles". Sans just stays quiet but Jessica can tell shes gonna have a hard time winning his heart because he just darkens his eyes more Jessica thought about asking him what was wrong but didn't because she knew it was her that was making him this way she hated herself for that she felt guilt and sins crawling on her back Jessica mumbles "kill me please I hate this" Sans:"What?????" Jessica:"Nothing important" she said as she lowered her face from his "cute" face as she called it in her head she blushed a little while thinking that Sans:"Ok you dont have to tell me just know I know its bothering you." Jessica:"....Thanks."   
~time skips until the last puzzle ends~  
Papyrus:"good job human that was the last puzzle before you battle me  _the great Papyrus!"_  Jessica:"Can I ask you something?" Papyrus:"Sure shoot kiddo." (in this he sometimes calls them kiddo too) Jessica:"I-I dont have any where to stay can I stay at your house?" Papyrus looked shocked for a second but then replied "Yes human we shall date there!" Jessica:"I dont see you in that way Papyrus." Papyrus:"Oh ok but you can still live with us after our battle." Jessica:"I dont really wanna fight you." (Sans was shocked at this reply but didnt show it.) Papyrus:"Ok then you dont have to human for  _I THE GREAT PAPYRUS_ show you some mercy."  
Jessica:"Thanks I guess."   
~time skip~   
Papyrus:"Well this is our lovely home where me and Sans live and you now I will prepare the downstairs bedroom for you ok?" Jessica:"Sure but I need new clothes and I forgot to ask Toriel for some." Papyrus:"Whos Toriel?" Sans:"Dont worry about it paps I will get the kiddo some clothes." Papyrus:"Ok but dont be late for dinner Sans!" Sans:"Ok wouldn't want the spaghetti to  _PASTA-AWAY_ hehehe." Papyrus: (looks angerly at sans)"Go now!" Sans teleports to Toriel's door and knocks on it Toriel:"Who is there?" Sans:"Hatch."

Toriel:"Hatch who?" Sans:"Might wanna get something for that cold." Toriel:"Hahah snirk hah ok knock knock." Sans:"Whos there?" Toriel:"Muffin." Sans:"Muffin who?"  
Toriel:"Muffin's caught in your door I am a mermaid." Sans:"Hah hah good one hey, you know the best way to cook snail pie?" Toriel:"Hehe how?"   
Sans:"In a slow cooker." Toriel:"Oh hahaha." Sans:"Knock knock." Toriel:"Whos there?" Sans:"Canoe? Toriel: (slightly suspicious of where this is going) "Canoe who?"  Sans:"Canoe you let me in its cold out here haha?" Toriel: (definitely suspicious now) "..... Sure I will open the door you just wanna talk." Sans:"Thanks lady."

 

*Toriel opens the door* Sans: (mildly shocked she is still alive and to finally meet her) "Uhh Im Sans and you are?" Toriel:"Im the pun master beyond the door Im  
Toriel nice to finally meet you may I ask why you had me open this door?" Sans:"The kiddo is living with me now and they need clothes they forgot to ask you"   
Toriel:"Ok follow me"  Sans:"Ok"   
~time skips~  
Toriel:"Here you go that should be enough make sure they take baths and get enough to eat and make sure they brush their teeth heres a tooth brush for them above all keep them safe Sans." Sans:"Jeez kiddo needs all that?" Toriel:"Yes Sans make sure u make them this too once in a while its my butterscotch-cinnamon pie recipe they seemed to enjoy it and tell Jessica I miss her and heres some bath products for her." Sans:"Ok Im sure she misses you too thanks Toriel for all this stuff." Toriel:"Dont mention it glad to help Sans." Sans:"I will be back tomorrow for regular pun making now that I know your name" Toriel:"Hahah ok thanks for today Sans you  got  a lot of worries about Jessica to go away now that I know shes with someone I trust not to hurt her."   
Sans:"Dont mention it just helping out a friend and thanks I guess." Toriel:"Bye see you tomorrow!" Sans:"Yeah bet on it!"   
~Sans teleports back to the skeleton household just in time for dinner~  
Papyrus:"Wowie sans thats a lot of stuff let me help you!" Jessica:"Yeah I will help too since its my stuff." Sans:"Thanks you can say  _that stuff weighed me down to the bone."_ Papyrus:"Sans!" Jessica:"Hahaha funny Sans!" Papyrus:"Dont encourage him."   
Jessica:"It was funny though." Sans:"Kiddo has a good taste for puns." Papyrus:"-_- Sans food is in the kitchen I suggest you eat it before I throw it away." 

Sans:"Ok no more puns tonight bro I promise haha did the kiddo get enough to eat?" Papyrus:"Thank you and yes they did oh by the way I got done setting up her room so we can go ahead and put this stuff in there." Jessica:"Yay thanks Papyrus I appreciate all this work and stuff you have done for me and Sans thank you too but I do need to ask you something do you guys have anything I can wash myself with?" Sans:"....Your welcome? yes I think so it should be in the upstairs bathroom" Jessica:"Thanks Sans for everything today." Sans:"Your welcome." Papyrus:"Well all this stuff is in your room human we will leave you alone for a bit Sans come on." Sans:"Ok"  
Jessica is alone in her new room and she decides its time to get ready for her bath and bed she picks up her toothpaste and bath stuff and clothes and heads to the upstairs bathroom waving at Sans and Papyrus she gets in the bathroom locks the door and starts showering.   
~meanwhile~   
Papyrus:"Why did she ask to live here Sans?" Sans:"I dont know kiddo didnt have anywhere to go." Papyrus:"Why didnt they just go to the nearby inn? Sans: I dont know maybe she thought she would be safer here?" Papyrus:"Why didnt she stay with this Toriel person?" Sans:"I honestly dont know about that one." Papyrus:"Do u think we should charge rent?" Sans: (eyes darken a little)"What! no!" Papyrus:"We are low on money Sans the least they can do is clean around the house or get a job." Sans: (eyes darken a little bit more)"Shes just a kid we cant expect her to do that." Papyrus: (mean eyes sans)"If we ask and shes over 18 shes getting a job or at least cleaning the house or accompanying you ok?" Sans: (admits defeat)"Ok paps we will ask her after her shower how she feels about this." Papyrus:"Fine -_-"   
~time skip~  
Jessica comes out of the bathroom with new clothes on and brushed teeth and wet hair goes down the stairs to find Sans and Papyrus waving at her from the couch.  
Papyrus and Sans:"We need to ask you something." Jessica: (both at a time must be serious better answer honestly)"Sure shoot." Papyrus and Sans:"How old are you?"  
Jessica: (what even pfft lol so cute though)"How old are you guys?" Sans:"Your dodging the question." Jessica:"No im not I want to know how old you are too."  
Sans and Papyrus:"Sans is 18 and I am 20, yup what my bro said." Jessica: (admits this shyly)"I-I am 18 too." Papyrus:"We need to ask you something else."   
Jessica:"Shoot". Papyrus:"You can pick one of these every day but u cant do the last one u did the next day or u can pick one to do everyday but would u be willing to get a job, clean the house, or spend the day doing guard duty with Sans." Jessica: (thinks carefully about her options)"I would like to do this everyday s-spend the day doing guard duty with Sans." Papyrus:"Its decided Sans u wont be lazy now with her keeping u on your toes." Sans:"...........0//.//0 ok I guess its pretty boring though you sure you up for it kiddo?" Jessica:"My name is Jessica by the way and yes if I get bored I will ask you to tell a joke." Sans:"Ok Jessica as long your up for it"  
Jessica:0///.///0 "I-Im going to bed now goodnight." Sans sees her blush but ignores it thinking she just got overexcited by him calling Jessica by her name he thinks to himself that he must not get too attached to her or he will fall in love with a murderer a sinner someone who dares to call out the names of those she killed for help. Sans: (eyes darken fully but he doesn't show it to Jessica or Papyrus)"G-Goodnight sleep tight dont let the bed bugs bite." Papyrus:"Goodnight Jessica." Jessica goes in her room feeling bad she knew it was way to early to show these feelings she didnt know how to keep them in to not let them show but she failed him she knows shes not good enough so why does she even try shes a murderer a sinner someone who dares to call out the names of those she killed for help she cried herself to sleep that night faint whimpers could only be heard if you were downstairs she only had nightmares that night nightmares of sans killing her over and over and she knew she deserved it so she resigned herself to be tortured by those dreams until the next morning.   
~next morning~   
Sans expected maybe a reset but it didnt happen. Sans:"Well no reset yet but we will see  _Jessica"_ he said with malice to himself. Sans thinks to himself so the kiddo might have a thing for me never knew but not in this timeline nope not happening not unless they proved themselves that they are prone to change and where regretful for their actions and they had to be good enough for me to be worthy of my love I just cant forgive them yet and I had nightmares of killing that kid and I sickly enjoyed it I have sinned but not as much as Jessica who killed us all but I remember one redeeming quality they started over and didnt kill Toriel this time and they chose to live with me and papyrus for whatever reason well time to get up anyway papyrus is probably up already (no hes not hahah your up at 4 go back to bed lol) Jessica is still not up and having nightmares her screams from a pillow getting louder.   
  
As Sans went downstairs he could hear her muffled screams saying "Im sorry Im so sorry I didnt want to murder anyone sure I was the one who started it but when hic it came to papyrus I really didnt want to something took control made me do it something snapped inside me battled for control hic and the demon took control hic im sorry not a day goes by I dont regret this Sans I hate these sins I wish I could turn back time just once to fix this sob sob" over and over he kinda felt like he should go in but that would make him look more attached than he already was at that point from just hearing it he could tell they meant every word she said but he was gonna pretend he didnt even hear her because he wanted her to say that to his face when she ultimately confessed her love towards him he already felt a pain in his heart for not going to comfort her but she needed time and he needed time to fully accept the things the way they are for now anyway but he sneaks in there to put a note in there  (you want her to sansy dont deny it) Sans:"........shut up parentheses yes I can hear you" (0/////.////0) Sans:"Not you too no im not gonna be in any relationship soon you hear me forth wall?" (yes :( ....)" src="https://e.deviantart.net/emoticons/f/frown.gif" alt=":(" width="15" height="15" /> ..) Sans:"Its 4:00 omg im going back to bed zzzzz" (falls asleep on the couch like a nerd) Sans:"Zzzzzzzzz shut up zzzzzzzzzzz" ~to an appropriate time in the morning~ Papyrus:"Sans were are u?" Sans:"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz down here zzzzzzzzzz" Papyrus:"Your talking in your sleep Sans." Sans:"Zzzzzz kiddo had nightmare zzzzzzz" (Sans sometimes reveals things hes not supposed to in his sleep).  
  
Papyrus:"Well now thats good information sans I shall make them hot coco before they leave with you to cheer them up." (sans wake up u lazy fart) Sans:"Im lazy because I only have 1 hp so suck it forth wall!" (okay jeez sorry dont get ur panties in a twist) Papyrus:"Sans who you talking to?" Sans:"The creater of this"  Papyrus:"Well I dont know who that is but stop talking to them you will make yourself sound crazy." Sans:"Ok bro." Jessica gets up from her horrible dreams to find a note by Sans -Hey kiddo got up really early this morning you were having nightmares but I didnt wanna wake you it was to early for you to get up and Tori says kids like you and me need their sleep but I hope the nightmares didnt get too bad I could only hear you mumble through that room so whatever it was about we can talk about it if you want if not thats okay too just know if it gets too crazy in there next time Im coming in I care about you platonicly as of now but who knows what could happen but I will tell paps probably when I wake up Im kinda a sleep talker and I tell the truth when im asleep no I dont give you permission to use this against me any way he will fix you hot coca when you get up so hurry and get dressed . ~Your friend Sans~-  
  
Jessica smiled as she read the note then folded it into a cute bow and put it in her dresser Jessica thought to herself man that was nice of him she should do something for him even though he really did hear probably more than he lets on i will think about what I should do later after work with him it will be an awkward work day today. 

 


	2. Clara stop it and Sans stop being mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the author doesnt think to much about the chapters title and the story could use some adjustments but the author is lazy XD

Jessica gets dressed and heads out of her room to greet Sans and Papyrus. Sans: Good morning kiddo. Papyrus: Good morning human! Jessica:"..... Good morning I guess." Sans and Papyrus:"Whats wrong kiddo?" Jessica:"N-Nothing really just had a nightmare last night." Papyrus:"Well I made you some hot coca to take with you today." Jessica:"Thank you Papy." Sans:"Better hurry my shift starts soon are you ready?" Jessica:"Sure I got my coca lets get this day over with." Sans:"Haha it will surely be awkward today lets go" ~teleports to his post with Jessica~ Jessica:"Wow that teleport magic sure makes me sick to my stomach." Sans:"Sorry hahah it does that to me sometimes too heres a chair so sit and help me watch for humans ok?" Jessica:"Im gonna hurl any minute now but I will sit and help you watch for humans."  
Sans:"Haha just dont throw up on the sentry post ok?" Jessica:"I will try Sans but no promises." ~Jessica just sits there drinking her coca until its gone~    
Sans:"So Jessica why did you wanna stay with us couldn't you have just stayed with Toriel?" Jessica:"I really dont know I guess I like monsters that are somewhat similar/look like to me." Sans:".........0//.//0 lets talk about resets  _Jessica."_ Jessica: (she doesn't like were this is going sense he said her name with malice)"O-Ok what do you want to know or tell me? Sans: (eyes darken to their limit and show them to her as he speaks) well I was wondering when you are going to reset again and attempt another genocide because I would hate braking my promise I made to Toriel about you again." Jessica: (she says this as honestly as she can)"Never again I hate my actions and I wish I could die like I deserve but I cant theres something inside thats making me continue but I will just save and load from now on sob no more resets Sans I promise." Sans: (eyes light back up to confirm what she says it true)"....... welp thats a load off my mind dont get any ideas that you have by any means made me forgive you yet even though you want to die." Jessica:"I am so sorry Sans for what I did to you and everyone sob Im a murderer a sinner hic someone who dares to call out to those I killed for help I deserved what happened in the last timeline I just wish I could have fought harder against the demon inside me I dont expect you to forgive me anytime soon." Sans:".........(he feels more pain in his soul now) wanna go to Grillbys later kiddo?" Jessica:"Sure since you have no-BODY else to go with thanks for the talk Sans." Sans:"Pfft snow problem really." Jessica:"Pfft hahah." Sans:"How are you able to control that demon now?" Jessica:"Through determination but if I reset they are gonna take control again and Im not gonna watch my friends die again never I cant handle another genocide" *gets out reset button*. Sans: (eyes darken) "Just what are you planning to do with that?" Jessica:"Im gonna destroy it no one should have this power not even me." *destroys it  with all the hatred and malice she has for her actions while he is watching her*  Sans: (looks relived and shocked at the same time) "I will protect you from harm as best I can then." Jessica:"Thanks I guess, I dont really deserve your kindness."   
~time skip~   
Sans and Jessica are at Grillby's telling each other puns and having a good time while monsters are watching them. Sans:"What do you call a fish without the i? Jessica:"Pfft what do you call a fish without the I?" Sans:"A fsh!" Jessica:"Pfft haha ok heres another one, why are graveyards so noisy?" Sans:"Why kiddo?" Jessica:"Because of all the coffin!" Sans:"Hahaha ok I got one what does a skeleton tile their roof with?" Jessica:"I dont know Sans what do skeletons tile their roof with?" Sans: Shin-gles!" Jessica:"Haha pfft ok I got one whats a skeletons favorite instrument?" Sans:"I dont know whats my favorite instrument?" Jessica:"A trumBONE!" Sans:"Hahahah ok its getting pretty late now want me to walk you home?" Jessica: (looks at clock its 6:00 dang it she forgot she wanted to talk to Toriel need to be secretive about it when I tell Sans) "No I need to talk to my friend but I will be there before dinner ok?" Sans: (looks at Jessica with suspicion in his eyes) "Ok dont be gone too long." Jessica: (sees the suspicion) "Ok I wont." Sans:"See you later."   
~time skip~   
Jessica knocks on the ruins door preparing a knock knock joke for Toriel hoping it would help her talk to her new mother. Toriel:"Who is there?" Jessica:"Dishes." Toriel: (I told them not to come back now they are telling puns?) "Dishes who?" Jessica: (alright this is a start I am filled with determination now) "Dishes a very bad joke." Sans is watching them from the forest silently. Toriel:"Ahahahahahahahah my child why did you come back?" Jessica:"I need advice from my new mom and I wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving you alone in there and coming out here I bet you have been worried about me plus I wanted to talk to you." Toriel:"Wow you think of me that way still? It's ok and I have been yes ever since Sans told me you where living with him and Papyrus. O-ok I will open the door so you can come in and tell me whats bothering you at my house." Jessica:"Are you sure we can talk about it here too?" Toriel:"Yes very sure my child." Sans realizes he cant follow them anymore or listen in he thinks to himself Toriel will tell me later and he teleports away.   
~time skip~ Jessica and Toriel are at Toriel's house eating an early dinner. Jessica:"You didnt have to make me dinner I promised Sans I would be back for dinner." Toriel:"I wanted to my child now what do you want my advice for?" Jessica:"Well its a long story but here goes."   
~one aborted genocide timeline where they stopped at Sans~   
(creater is to lazy to write it all hahaha) Toriel:"Wow you partly did this with that demon you call Clara but wanted to stop at Papyrus so you fought yourself but Clara won and made you watch until you stood up for yourself and tried again to fight them at Sans?" Jessica:"Basically yeah and I regret these sins with all my might and came here to let you know that Sans knows about the previous reset and the aborted genocide I basically need advice on how to make it up to him because I kinda have a crush on him now." Toriel:"I wont support the actions you have previously taken but I can tell that you seriously regret them so heres my advice it will take time you just have to wait he has to see the good in you someday and return your affections just keep telling him jokes and that smile of his will eventually turn real but try making your own friends in the process ok sweetie?" Jessica:"Ok thanks mom for the advice but I got to get going again why dont you come with me this time?" Toriel: (slightly shocked) "Ummm maybe I will think about it lets hurry an get you home shall we?" Jessica:"Ok but I will come again tomorrow I love you mom and yes can you at least walk me there?" Toriel:"Ok, sure and I love you Jessica."   
~time skip~   
Jessica arrives home at 8:00 and finds Sans and Papyrus waiting for her on the couch. Papyrus:"Where have you been young lady you told Sans you be here in time for dinner!" Jessica:"I had to talk to a friend sorry I was gone so long but they fed me so you dont need to worry about me eating dinner." Papyrus:"Who is this friend?" Jessica:"*yawn* I'm tired can I go to bed?"  
Papyrus:"It is rather late so yes human!" Sans:"I'm BONE tired." Jessica:"Pfftt goodnight." Papyrus:"Sans!" Sans:"Your smiling." Papyrus:"I am and I hate it! Goodnight!"

Jessica goes into her room and puts pajamas on and then goes upstairs to brush her teeth. In the bathroom Jessica thinks to herself Toriel's right I can do this it will just take time for me and him to get to know the real me and it will be nice I guess but slow I'm kinda anxious for the future now. Jessica looks into the mirror and sees Clara. (nobody can see Clara or hear her but Jessica) Clara:"You think your honestly good enough for him after what we did?" Jessica:"Not really but with time I'm sure I can be." Clara:"Oh your pathetic destroying the reset button was wise but not very wise at the same time he wont ever love you and you know it Jessica." Jessica:"I dont care whats wise no one should have that power and I wouldn't say that yet after all we haven't even tried yet and I believe you can be better than this Clara." Clara:"Whatever." Jessica:"I should have fought you harder at Papyrus because he was right anybody can change they just need to stop making the wrong decisions and start making right ones". Clara:"YOU KNOW WHAT? I am tired of playing nice lets show you some horrible memories maybe then you will change your mind."  
~5 bad memories filled with Sans later~   
Jessica:"Stop." Clara:"Since when where you in control?" ~10 bad memories later~ Jessica:"Please just stop it."   
~20 bad memories later~ Jessica: (crying) "Stop it now!" Clara:"No not until you say its pointless for you to try to date Sans." Jessica:"Then I guess you just wont stop then because I am DETERMINED!" ~30 bad memories later~ Jessica: (more crying)"......Still not saying it." ~40 bad memories of sans~   
Jessica: (curls up in a ball loud crying can be heard by Sans now) "I'm sorry, so sorry, please forgive me. Sans barges into the bathroom doesn't see Clara at all." Sans: (eyes turns blue) "Whoever is bothering Jessica show yourself now!" Jessica looks and sees that eyes and tenses up a little but still clings to Sans. Jessica:"It was just a panic attack Sans put me down please." Sans: (starts getting more blue and slightly has flames) "I could have sworn I felt somebody else here." Jessica just stays quiet. Sans:"Is there somebody thats been bothering you?" Jessica nods. Sans: (more flames) "Who?" Jessica sees the look on his face and buries her face in his jacket. Jessica:"Y-your making me scared with that look on y-your face." Sans:"Sorry kiddo I care about you but seriously tell me whats bugging you." Jessica:"You really want to know the truth Sans?" Sans brings her face where he can see it with his eyes not on fire or blue anymore. Sans:"Yes only the truth kiddo."

Jessica:"Ok this is the truth nothing but it. The first time I fell down here I meet a ghost/demon and they told me their name was Clara they told me the only way to get through the underground was with their guidance so I went along with it until my sweet goat mom Toriel came along I really didnt want to fight her but Clara told me this was the only way so I believed her again until your brother I fought with all I had at that point but when he said I could do better I knew he wasn't lying so I kept on fighting at Muffet then at Mettaton then at Undyne the undying then finally you Sans I fought with all my pain and regret and determination and all my strength just to give one monster mercy and basically she is still in my body and she makes me see bad memories and thats what made me go into that panic attack earlier." Sans:"Wow kiddo just wow wanna sleep with me tonight?" Jessica:"Two questions." Sans:"Ok." Jessica:"1: Can we skip work tomorrow so I can make some friends? 2: Will you accompany me?" Sans:"Your asking me to skip work for you? And for me to tag along?" Jessica:"Yes?" Sans:"You got yourself a work skip buddy we will sneak off during my shift ok?" Jessica:"Ok and yes I-I would like to s-sleep with you t-tonight 0///.///0."


	3. To Undynes house we go onward my wayward steed! To the next chapter!

#  ** slight nsfw **

  
It is the next morning its about 6:57 Jessica and Sans are still asleep but its about time for them to wake up to start the day Sans wakes up first and looks over at Jessica and then realizes he is in a rather uncomfortable position seeing as her hands are on his chest he boops her nose and she stirs from her slumber.  
Jessica: (still half asleep)"Hmm?" Sans boops her nose again and she smiles and laughs, shes awake he thought. Jessica:"Pfft "(smiles but doesnt open her eyes) Sans boops her nose again and she grins he is starting to get a little bit impatient. Jessica: (doesn't open eyes) "Pfft haha." Sans has a stony expression now and Jessica knows it. Jessica: (still doesn't open eyes but now grins more) "Pfft." Sans:"Come on sweetie open your eyes." Jessica immediately opens her eyes and embraces Sans with a hug. Sans:"K-kiddo? Jessica: I like that nickname you just gave me Sansy bones." Sans:"0////.////0 S-Sansy bones?" Jessica:"Do you not like your nickname?"

Sans:"0///.///0 N-not necessarily I kinda like it I guess." Papyrus nocks on the door very loudly. Papyrus:"You two better be awake in there its time for sentry duty!" Sans:"Yeah we are aren't we kiddo?" Jessica:"I am still a little sleepy nothing like hot coca wont fix right?" Sans:"Sure kiddo lets go downstairs and make you some." Jessica:"Ok." Papyrus we will be downstairs in a minute just gotta get dressed! Papyrus:"Ok human!" Sans:"Need some clothes kiddo?" Jessica:"Yeah can you teleport to my room and get me something comfortable I also kinda need a b-bra 0///.///0?" Sans:"Oh really now? Ok whatever." Sans teleports to Jessica's room. Sans:"Ok these look comfortable now to pick out her a bra." There is a pink one that has a white bow the blue one is simple style it kinda looks elegant and the purple one has lace on the breast area and has a cute pink bow on it. Sans:"Hmm which one?" Sans thinks for at least five minutes then decides on the purple one. Sans thinks to himself this one is nice and I bet it will look sexy on her wait what sexy Im having feelings for her better not let her know that yet.  
Sans teleports back to his room and hand Jessica her clothes.   
Jessica:"Can you wait outside the door until I'm done?"

Sans:"Sure I will be outside my room if you need me tell me when your done." Jessica:"Ok I will just go already Sans!" Sans:"Oh no suddenly heavy."   
Jessica:"Sannnns! Get off me lazy bones!" Sans:"I cant feel my legs kiddo." Jessica musters all the strength she has to push Sans out the door and somehow manages to push him out the door but falls on her face when he is outside his room. Jessica:"Owwwwww my face." Jessica checks her hp it says 18/20. Jessica:"That really hurt Sans but it only took 2 hp why?" Sans:"Dont know kiddo better get your face off the floor before you get  _floored_  hahah."  
Jessica:"That one wasn't funny considering my current predicament Sans help me up since you caused this to happen." Sans holds out his hand to Jessica and Jessica takes it and you can hear the sound of a woopie cushion from Sans' hand. Jessica:"Pffft hahaha thanks Sans."   
Sans:"Snow problem really." Jessica:"Hahaha Sans." Jessica goes into Sans' room and looks at what he picked out for her. Jessica thinks to herself wow this stuff is picked with care and looks so comfortable and that bra I didnt think he would have liked this style he must think it might look sexy on me well now I know his style better hurry and put this stuff on. Sans: You ok in there we are gonna be late. Jessica: Yeah I am ready now you can come in. Sans opens the door to see Jessica with what he picked out she has on a pink sweatshirt and some blue jeans and her shoes are at the door.   
Jessica:"Hurry Sans we are gonna be late Papyrus can you make me hot coca to go?" Papyrus:"Sure hurry up Sans!" Sans:"I'm going." Sans goes into his room just to put on his jacket. Sans:"I'm ready!" Jessica grabs Sans' hand and rushes down the stairs. Papyrus:"Here is your coca human!" Jessica quickly puts her shoes on.  
Jessica:"Thanks Sans teleport us so we wont be late."  
Sans:"Ok you asked for it kiddo." 

Sans teleports to his sentry post with Jessica.   
Jessica:"Wow still getting used to the teleporting still makes me kinda sick."  
Sans:"Yeah, yeah don't throw up on the sentry post Papyrus will make me wash it." Jessica:"So when do you wanna skip work Sans to go make friends with me?" Sans:"Never thought you would ask me to be lazy even though we are walking." Jessica:"Where is your brother stationed?" Sans:"Waterfall why?"  
Jessica:"If he sees us can we tell him that we are looking for humans?" Sans:"Sure why not. So where do you wanna go first kiddo?"   
Jessica:"Undyne's!" Sans:"Lets go then."


	4. A break  of deep thoughts from sans happens

https://img00.deviantart.net/bccd/i/2016/073/6/a/break_by_northstar2x-d9v3pao.png

Break belongs to northstar on deviantart

 

SANS POV (point of view)  
  
Me and Jessica got to Waterfall and I wanted to show them the beautiful scenery and echo flowers and eventually talk to Undyne and admittedly I was pretty bone tired so it was time for a  _break_  but I had to wonder who this Clara is that they were talking about that name didnt sound familiar but they haven't dusted anyone yet which is good but I dont trust this yet who knows IF they will dust us I sure dont know, whats their game? They are getting on my nerves but I promised to protect them provided they don't kill every living thing down here again or was it even them, no it had to be he saw the red tint in her eyes in the last genocide/reset she promised she wouldn't kill any more whats up with that? Maybe he was making assumptions he was gonna ask Alphys when he sometime alone with her. I dont get it but I dont care too much about it right now anyway, Jessica's eyes are a beautiful purple *sans is smiling and blushing blue on his cheekbones faintly now* makes me wonder when I made her scared last time when we talked about the resets I could see a faint glimmer of red maybe the last time she was maybe controlled even a little Jessica probably tried her best fighting Clara until she succeeded at me I wonder what made her stop I sure didn't show her mercy even when I spared her kinda, starting to regret my actions just a little. *confusion and regret clouding his skeletal features*   
  
"SANS!"  
  
But they did kill every monster so they kinda deserved it honestly I almost didnt make it out alive kiddo really tired me to the bone heheh but now they are acting like this is new to them I was surprised they didnt want to fight or date Papyrus which I was okay with me kinda cant make them do whatever we want to, though it did bother me when they shot down his feelings but they were probably platonic love so who cares but if Papyrus asks them again on a date or to fight I will give em the black eye sockets trick its scared them this far hehe. (Your gonna scar her for life sans *sigh*) But I am gonna have to ask around about this Clara.   
  
"LAZYBONES!"  
  
Jessica has beautiful long strawberry blonde hair that streaks down that 5 foot 6 figure, I am a little taller then her by 5 foot 8 Papyrus is 6 foot even so Im shorter than him , Undyne is about the same as Papyrus but taller than him about 3 inches so shes 6 foot 3, Napstablook is a ghost but if I had to guess it would be about 4 foot 6 or 7 maybe, Alphys is 5 foot 9, Mettaton is 5 foot 10 in regular form, 7 foot even in his EX form, Mufftet is 5 foot 9 Flowey is 3 foot 10, Asgore is 7 foot 5, Toriel I have yet had the pleasure of meeting but if I had to guess she would be around 6 foot 10, Monster kid is 5 foot 3, nobody remembers him but me but Gaster is 7 foot even, Grillby is 7 foot 1, Riverperson is 6 foot 8, Nice Cream Guy is 8 foot 1, Dogamy and Dogaressa are Both 6 foot even, Temmie and the annoying dog I named Toby is 2 foot 4.  
  
"SANSY BONES!"  
   
Sans stirs from his thoughts where he is sitting  lazily "W-what's up kiddo?" *blushes deep blue* Jessica sighs "I have been trying to get your attention for hours lazy bones!"   
Sans looks around at the Waterfall scenery and crystals on the Underground's ceiling  that looks like stars then his eyes sight shifts to the   
blue echo flowers swaying in the breeze  he hears the river they are by then his eyes shift to the cattails swaying in the breeze then to Jessica who is staring at the ceiling.  
Sans:"What I thought we were on break here." *he smiles looking at her* Sans stares at the ceiling that looks like it has stars on it but they look more like crystals. Jessica:"We only have taken a brief rest now come on!" Jessica pulls Sans up from where he is sitting. Sans:"Woah kiddo!" Jessica pulls him in the direction of Undyne's house. 

 

Sans:"Where we going???" Jessica:"Undyne's now come on." Sans:"O-ok." Sans walks to Undyne's with Jessica. They arrive in what seems like five minutes then they knock on the door. Undyne:"Whos there?" Sans:"Sup?" Undyne:"SANS?! Why are you not at your post?" She says this while opening the door. Undyne:"Sans? Why is a human with you?" Jessica:"Haha funny story. Um he captured me????" Jessica looks like shes lying straight through her teeth. Undyne:"Your lying! Why are you here nerd!" Jessica:"I was hoping I could be friends with you."

 


End file.
